Just a Little Mischief
by Dewy - 2 JBFA WINS
Summary: Oneshot. Responce to NewsiesChallenge 1. The couch was shredded. 'I did save enough for a new bowtie for Denton.'


((Author's Note: Okay…I just recently joined NewsiesChallenge, so here's the first challenge's response. Yay!))

((Legal: I will NEVER own Newsies…))

* * *

He stood outside the giant door, pondering whether to enter or not. His hand gripped the loose doorknob tightly and he sighed softly. He pushed open the door and gasped. It was a lot worse than Blink had told him.

It was a wreck.

He silently passed into the living room, where crumpled day old newspapers lay on the floor in a pile; a broken picture frame with a little girl's picture inside (now ripped), and the coffee table askew on its side, the contents of its drawers thrown everywhere. He pocketed a pair of faulty dice lying at his feet. He could use them at the tracks, perhaps.

He walked into the kitchen where Blink sat on a chair backwards, facing him.

"Heya Race," Blink said as Racetrack walked into the room, dumbstruck, "How'd ya like it?"

Race opened his mouth to speak, but found it impossible. His eyes darted around the kitchen, where paint had been splattered everywhere and appliances thrown to the ground, leaving shattered pieces of metal and glass at his feet.

"I…I," Race stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Cat got'cher tongue? Ain't it funny?" Blink asked, smiling.

"FUNNY?" Race exploded, "If it was funny, then I'd be laughing!"

Blink looked away. "She deserves it, anyway."

"You're such a coward, Kid," Race replied, staring Blink down, "Such a coward. You can't muster the courage to talk ta her about it, so ya wreck her house!"

"I ain't a coward; I've just never been tested," Blink answered playfully in a suggestive tone, looking back at Race.

"Blink, I'm serious."

Blink didn't respond, and Race studied him. His face, showing alarm but pride at the same time; his shirt, smeared with blood…_smeared with blood_?

"What is this?" Race asked immediately, his voice full of concern, grabbing Blink's shirt.

"Oh, that's nothing. Nose bleed, dat's all."

"Sure."

"Truth!"

"Sure."

"It's better than tying her ta the train tracks at the yards--" Blink started.

"Oh, what _that _your other option? Well then, _great idea to trash the house_."

"I never said I was gonna do it…I just said it was worse."

Race walked away, into the kitchen, watching where he stepped. He walked toward the cabinets, where a tiny note hung. He squinted to read what someone had scrawled on the paper: "Together, it's summer forever."

"You mean that Race?"

Race laughed. "No," he answered, turning to gaze at Blink.

Now it was Blink's turn to laugh.

"I got some paint on that painting over there…think she'll notice?" Blink wondered, pointing to a large canvas hanging on the wall. Race looked over at it: It was a beautiful painting full of pastel swirls of blue and pink…with a giant red 'X' in the center.

"Yeah, just _happened _to get some on there," Race laughed, sitting down in a chair beside Blink.

"What should I tell her?"

"_Good art won't match your sofa_," Race said, laughing, as he took a look at the couch. It had been cut open and shredded in places, with bits of padding surrounding it.

"That fabric though, you can't tell now," Blink started, "Was horrendous. It had the ring of impending doom…"

"You really did total that, didn't you?"

"I did save enough for a new bowtie for Denton," Blink admitted, laughing as well.

"God forbid if you didn't."

Blink laughed again and sneezed.

"Bless yer soul. What's got ya this time? A cold?" Race asked.

"I pretty sure I'm allergic to Medda. I've been in here way too long," Blink replied, smiling, as he patted Race on the back.

"Yer right. Let's get outta here," Race agreed, smiling Blink a toothy grin. The two got up and walked out of the house hand in hand.

"Hey Race?"

"Yeah Blink?'

"You think she'll notice?"

"Nah."

* * *

((Challenge #1))

((TIME PERIOD: Up to you  
LENGTH: Up to you  
CHARACTERS: I chose Racetrack, Blink, and Medda.

MUST INCLUDE OR REFERENCE: A broken picture frame, day old newspapers, a loose doorknob, a bloody nose, someone's allergies, a stutter, train tracks, faulty dice  
INCLUDE THESE QUOTES: "It had the ring of impending doom." "Together, it's summer forever." "I'm not a coward, I've just never been tested." "If it was funny, then I'd be laughing." "Good art won't match your sofa."))

((Yeah, I only needed to reference four of those things, but I thought it'd be WAY more fun to try to incorporate all of them. And I used all of the quotes instead of only two. Yay!))

* * *

((Thank you so much for reading! This was really fun to write…and although I hate slash, the Blinktrack just was _calling me_…Just a fluffy piece with an odd circumstance. Are you wondering what Medda did to Blink? If I get enough reviews…I may continue!)) 


End file.
